


A Private Affair

by IneffableBastard



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1790s, 1794, Bottom Aziraphale, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gay, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kinky, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Period Piece, Regency Era, Regency Period, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley - Freeform, angel x demon, ineffable boyfriends, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableBastard/pseuds/IneffableBastard
Summary: A cheeky oneshot.Aziraphale bumps into Crowley at a fancy party, 1 year after Crowley saves him from the guillotine- and the demon takes what he is owed. Basically just pure smut, with a teeeeensy bit of angst and fluff. Enjoy!Warnings for light sub/dom stuff, and sex obviously.If you liked this check out my longer Good Omens fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156452/chapters/47753410





	A Private Affair

Aziraphale had been quite enjoying the party up until this point. He had already performed a few miracles- discreetly of course. Well, mostly. The odd cure here, the odd worry eased there. He had wandered out of the largest room of the mansion and was flitting between the smaller rooms, admiring the art on the walls. All in all a quite splendid evening. That was until he spotted a large, toad-like older gentleman preying on a young girl in the corner of one of the quieter rooms. She looked barely old enough to be here and it was very clearly her first time at one of these parties- the gentleman in question had obviously picked her out of the crowd because of it.

She looked flustered as he leant in to speak to her, his eyes on her chest and the huge greying whiskers of his massive moustache almost brushing her face. Aziraphale watched as she tried to back away, finding herself trapped by an ornate vase full of flowers almost as tall as she was. The man was obviously intoxicated, and Aziraphale could feel the bad intentions practically oozing off of him. His red face moved closer, his hands grabbing her tiny waist, and she squeaked in surprise, trying to get away from him, knocking the vase over. Before the vase could spill Aziraphale was next to it, heaving it back into position. “Allow me to assist you my lady” he said, offering his arm.

“Oh why thank you, I almost knocked that vase over! You are so kind” she replied, the look in her eyes begging him for help as she went to take his arm. “She doesn’t _need _your assistance _sir” _barked the older gentleman, his face flushing redder, spittle flying as he snatched the young lady’s arm away. “Well I rather think that is up to her, _sir_” Aziraphale answered, the last word laced with contempt and a hint of aggression. The mans’ eyes narrowed, and as he moved toward the angel his powdered white wig slipped a little, revealing sparse patchy brown and grey hair. “I suggest you release the young lady and accompany me outside for some fresh air” Aziraphale laced his words with power, but the gentleman’s will was very strong. “How _dare _you speak to me in that tone, you insolent wretch!” the man blustered, raising a hand to strike the angel. Before his hand connected with the angels’ face he caught the gentleman’s arm, twisting it sharply behind his back. “Enjoy the rest of your evening, my lady” Aziraphale turned and gave a meaningful look to her, and she nodded and scurried away. “Wha- what is the meaning of this?! Unhand me you scoundrel! I have a mind to report this behaviour to the master of the house!” the older man spoke loudly, as if he was trying to attract attention.

“Listen here. I know the master of the house, and if he were to find out that you were harassing his young _niece _at her very first social engagement... I rather think you would be in hot water, _sir_, don’t you?” Aziraphales’ voice was barely above a whisper, and he kept a smile fixed on his face as he led the man through the party, concealing the arm he was still painfully twisting. A servant approached them, a question on his face. “Oh no no, we need no assistance dear fellow, I am just helping this gentleman to his carriage, I’m afraid he had a little too much to drink! Isn’t that so, old chap?” He twisted his arm just a fraction, enough that the larger man nodded, “Overindulged! A little unsteady on my feet! No no, everything is fine!” he waved the servant off with his free arm, his face pale. Aziraphale led him out of the massive double doors, down a staircase that was clearly built for giants, to a waiting carriage. The whole of the country estate was covered by darkness, candle and torchlight twinkling in the distance, illuminating pathways through the expansive gardens.

He laced his words with holy wrath, his blue eyes gleaming as he turned the gentleman to look at him. His blond curls were bathed in light coming from the open doors, giving him a halo, and he gave the man the tinest glimpse of his wings. He meant business, and this man knew it. “If I ever see your face again at any of these gatherings I will bring down the wrath of heaven upon you, you disgusting man. Do you understand?” His voice was soft, yet still full of power. The man nodded, and suddenly there was just a kindly looking gentleman with blond hair and an immaculate cream and sky-blue outfit in the latest fashion standing on the steps in front of him. No wings, no halo, no divine intent radiating from his core. “Excellent!” Aziraphale smiled, raising an arm to wave at a coachman. “I say, good sir, could I trouble you? This gentleman needs a carriage home, are you available? Wonderful, thank you ever so much!” he turned and addressed the older man once more, “Get home safely and I hope you have a splendid evening!” he smiled brightly and then turned away as the man got into his carriage. It was time for more wine! And perhaps more of those delicious pastries, he thought. He wondered if it had been terrible to lie about the young woman’s identity. Surely not, if it was to protect her then a little white lie wouldn’t hurt? He had to lie about his own identity all the time. He drank deeply from his glass of wine, trying to push the thoughts from his mind.

He reached out with his aura, gently. He found the young lady’s aura, checked that she felt safe and was not alone. It was then that he turned, only once he was sure the young lady was quite alright, to pluck another glass of wine and a pastry from a servant as he moved around the dance floor. That was when he caught a glimpse of him. Crowley.

He thought he had felt the demons’ energy, and now his suspicion was confirmed. There he was, leaning down to whisper in a young mans’ ear, pressing a drink into his hand, his red hair done up in the fashion of the time, clothes well tailored, little dark glasses with silver frames concealing the snake eyes Aziraphale knew lay beneath. He felt his face flush as Crowleys’ lips came closer to the young mans’ ear. How utterly obscene, right here in this crowded room, even if the shadow of the arch they stood under did hide them somewhat. He felt a pang of some unknown emotion. He found himself wishing it was he who was pressed against the archway, Crowleys’ body so close to his. He shook his head, as if the physical action could shake the thought away. He adjusted his lace necktie and tugged on his pale blue waistcoat nervously, checking to make sure he had no crumbs or marks on his clothes.

They had their arrangement; lend a hand here, stay out of the way there. That was all he would allow himself. It was more than he _should _allow himself, he thought. If his superiors found out that he had not only allowed the demon to do temptations in front of him, but actually _done _a few for him... Well they would certainly do worse than send a strongly worded note. What Hell would do to Crowley though, if they found out that he had been performing real miracles? It simply did not bear thinking about. He watched the demon, out of the corner of his eye, but turned for a fraction of a second to take yet another pastry from a passing servant.

“Looking for me angel? Gluttony is a sssssin you know” came a velvety voice that slipped into a hiss right by his ear. “Oh, hello Crowley, I hadn’t noticed you were here” Aziraphale tried to look unaffected, not even turning around. The demon tutted. “You really are a terrible liar. I sssssssaw you looking at me” he was so close Aziraphale could feel his breath. It made all the hairs on his neck stand on end. Crowley began to circle him, leading him to the dance floor, a snake eyeing up his prey. “Pretty sssure angels’ aren’t supposed to lie, you know.” He said softly, and Aziraphale could feel his eyes staring at him, taking all of him in from behind those dark glasses as they moved across the dance floor. Whoever miracled it so that no one would notice two men partnered up he couldn’t quite tell, as they swept away from each other and came back together in elaborate patterns.

He couldn’t help but stare back at the demon- at the perfectly swept back red hair, tied at the nape of Crowleys’ neck with a black ribbon, the wine coloured jacket perfectly tailored to his slim frame, the black waistcoat and breeches contrasting with the bright white ruffles of his shirt. His eyes continued their descent, noting the demons’ shapely calves clad in white stockings, the black leather heeled shoes polished to a gleam. Crowley never took his eyes from the angel, not even for a second, his gaze lingering on the well-tailored outfit Aziraphale was wearing; admiring how it showed off the angels’ shape, all curves- the cream jacket, the light blue waistcoat, and white shirt and stockings flattering every inch of the angel. Aziraphale noted the hungry look on the demons’ face as he continued to circle him, wondering what he wanted. The dance seemed to last forever, and it felt as if no one else in the room existed. It was just the two of them dancing their elaborate 6000 year old dance, circling each other, pulled in close by some divine force only to spiral away from each other once more. Aziraphale could feel his face flushing pink- not from exertion but from the sight of Crowley moving so gracefully despite his long limbs, his red hair gleaming in the candlelight like burnished copper.

“Horrible business, this war with France, you know” he said conversationally when the dance finally ended and they left the dance floor. “Horrible business, the way these rich people treat the poor, if you ask me. Can’t sssay I blame them for rising up really.” The demon replied quirking an eyebrow as if he was waiting for the angels’ response. “Well, quite. But they really didn’t need to go about it so violently... all that death... so unnecessary. And those guillotines? Nasty things.” He stumbled on his words a little, not quite wanting to agree with the demon. “Like the one I saved you from last year, you mean?” A wicked grin spread across the demons’ face. Aziraphale huffed. “Well of course you couldn’t go more than five minutes without bringing that up. Did you only come over to gloat?”  
“No... I came to get what I am owed, angel. You owe me” he was behind the angel again, his voice so soft only Aziraphale could hear him. “Well what do you want?” He found himself asking, apprehensive. “You...” came the reply. The angel shivered, feeling something he had only ever felt around Crowley. “Take a walk with me angel.” It wasn’t a request, Aziraphale could tell that much, so he nodded and turned to follow the demon.

He led Aziraphale out of the house and down the immense staircase towards the darkened pleasure gardens, following a pathway lit with flickering lanterns. “Nice work with that _gentleman_ by the way. You really were that young lady’s knight in cream and lace” the demon eventually said, as he led the angel through the perfectly manicured hedges. Aziraphale could practically feel the smirk on the demons’ face, and the disgust in his voice as he said the word gentleman. “Well I couldn’t just stand by and let that happen... and it’s not like I used a miracle!” he huffed indignantly.  
“You handled it well. I would have been much less... forgiving.” Came the demons’ reply, barely audible. “You would have stopped him then? But I just saw you tempting that young man!”  
“Of coursssse I would have stopped him. What he wanted to do to her? That isn’t the kind of sssin I encourage” The demon stopped and turned suddenly to face the angel. He looked angry at the angels’ suggestion. “If you _must _know I was tempting a young heir into drinking too much and gambling some of his father’s fortune away. He has more money than sensssse” his tone softened a little, and his usual smirk returned. “Oh... I see” the angel said softly, flushing a little.  
“Were you jealous, angel?” The demons’ grin widened; an eyebrow raised.

“J-jealous?! Whatever do you mean?” Aziraphale stuttered, the blush spreading across his face. Crowleys’ grin was so wide the angel suddenly felt like a mouse staring down a cat. No, not a cat. A snake. Crowley advanced on him, and the angel stumbled back a little, his back finding the hedge behind him. He found himself pinned between the hedge and the demon, who had crossed the space between them in the blink of an eye. He could smell the intoxicating scent of Crowley, smoky and heady like incense, overwhelming his senses. His head pounded and he could feel the blood rushing through his human form.

Crowley had one hand gripping the hedge next to his face, and the other next to the angels’ hip. He was so close Aziraphale could feel his breath on his face. “W-whatever are you doing Crowley?” The angel asked, panicking internally. “Taking what I am owed, if you have no objections angel” came the reply, soft as silk. Aziraphale could just about see the demons’ eyes through the dark lens of his glasses. He had never seen the demons’ pupils so wide and so close before. Not since the wall, anyway. “I did buy you crepes!” the angel objected, trying not to look into the demons’ hypnotic eyes, instead finding himself staring at his lips. “Yesss... but I saved you from a painful and embarrassing discorporation and all the paperwork and hassle along with it” Crowley replied, his breath hot on the angels’ ear. “I think that is worth more than a _crepe, _wouldn’t you agree?” He pressed his body closer until Aziraphale could feel his erection against him. The demons’ breath was heavy on his neck. “Then... what do you want Crowley?”

“Isn’t it obvioussss” he hissed. “_You _Aziraphale, all I’ve ever wanted was _you_. I know you feel the same. I’ve sssseen the way you look at me” he bit an exposed bit of flesh just above the angels’ collar, sucking on it a little. The angel moaned as a shiver ran down his body. “N-No! You cannot tempt me serpent! I will not allow it!” Aziraphale said, his voice coming out higher than usual.  
“I haven’t been _tempting _you angel. Angels’ are immune to temptation, remember?” the demons’ voice was barely a murmur. “You have been a _bad _angel. I haven’t needed to tempt you, you have already yielded to Sloth, Gluttony, Pride and Wrath all by yourself...” One of Crowleys’ hands wound into the angels’ curls whilst the other grabbed his hip, pulling him closer. Aziraphales’ senses were overwhelmed with him- his scent, his hot breath on his neck, his voice like silk, his body pressed so close against him. “This feeling? Thisss isss pure lusssssst angel” Crowley hissed, grinding into the angel a little.

Aziraphale could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He wanted Crowley so badly it hurt. But he couldn’t, he mustn’t- he was an angel after all. If he was just returning a favour though? It didn’t have to mean anything, just a transaction- if his superiors found out he could blame the demon, protest that he hadn’t had a choice? But he did have a choice, and he so badly wanted it that it couldn’t be wrong. He had free will, just like the humans. “What exactly... did you want?” He found himself asking, hesitant. “You. On your knees. Now” came the reply between heavy breaths. Aziraphale did as he was told, Crowley moving back a little to give him space. He had never done this before, but he knew what it entailed. Crowleys’ erection was threatening to burst free of his breeches as the angel pulled them down, the demons’ Effort springing free. And what an Effort the demon had made- it been a few thousand years since Aziraphale had seen it last, back in the Roman bathhouses. Up until then he was pretty sure neither of them had bothered with that aspect of their human forms; however when surrounded by naked men in the baths they both had to make the Effort, to avoid arousing suspicion.

And now here he was, Crowleys’ Effort right in front of his face. He licked it slowly, before tentatively taking all of his long, hard cock into his mouth. He heard Crowley stifle a moan, and took it as encouragement to slide down as far as he could go onto the demon. He felt the demons’ hands in his hair, gripping handfuls of his blond curls tightly. He sucked on the tip slowly as he moved up and down the length of him, his fingernails digging into the demons’ backside. He wasn’t quite sure how long he had wanted to do this, but he had, badly. Aziraphale almost choked as Crowley thrust into his mouth. He took it as a sign to go faster so he increased his speed a little. He could hear the demons’ ragged breathing as he moved up and down the length of him, running his tongue slowly over it as he moved with Crowleys’ hips. He felt one of Crowleys’ hands leave his hair as the demon braced against the hedge. His other hand tightened in his curls, and the angel knew he was close. He slowed down, dragging each movement out, teasing the demon with his tongue.

“Angel...” he moaned, trying to thrust into his mouth harder; but Aziraphale continued to tease him, making the demon shudder desperately with each movement. “Angel... pleasssssse” he hissed, both hands returning to the angels’ hair as he tried to thrust harder into the angels’ mouth again. Still Aziraphale teased him, enjoying the control, until Crowley pushed him backwards against the hedge unable to take it anymore. He fucked the angels’ mouth, hard, his body shaking as he drew close. He came, his hands gripping the angels’ hair, keeping him in place, forcing him to swallow every drop until he had finished.

He pulled his breeches up then yanked the angel up by his lapels, slamming him into the hedge. “What the fuck was that angel??” he growled, eyes flashing behind his glasses.  
“What was what, dear boy?” Aziraphale asked innocently. They were practically nose to nose and even in the evening gloom he could see Crowleys’ face was flushed crimson. “You... you _know _what” came the reply, his expression unfathomable. “I did what you wanted, did I not?” the angel raised an eyebrow, searching Crowleys’ face as he tried not to stare at the demons’ lips. “We’re even now, I presume?” he continued, straightening his necktie.

“Even??? Even??? Not. Even. Clossssse.” Crowleys’ voice was a low hiss that slid over him, making him shiver deliciously. He grabbed the angels’ hips and ground against him, rubbing himself on the angels’ visible erection. Aziraphale gasped as Crowley slid a hand down his breeches, his fingers caressing the angels’ Effort. “You’ve been a _bad _angel, haven’t you?” He whispered, grasping the length of him and slowly moving his hand up and down. The angels’ eyes fluttered closed and a loud moan escaped him. Crowley continued to grind on him, one hand holding him in place whilst the other rubbed him slowly. “You need to be _punissshed _Aziraphale” he whispered; breath hot on the angels’ ear. “Meet me upstairssss, the room farthest from the staircase. 10 minutesss” he hissed, tapping the angels pocket watch. “Don’t keep me waiting.” He flicked Aziraphales’ desperate bulge before turning on his heel, disappearing into the gloom.

Aziraphale sighed and sunk down to the ground, leaning against the hedge. His head and... other places... were pounding, his knees weak. He tried to catch his breath but his heart was beating too fast for his lungs to keep up. What should he do? He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to meet Crowley in the room upstairs and take whatever punishment the demon saw fit to give him. Distantly he knew he shouldn’t. They could both be destroyed if word got out to either of their respective sides- but then surely enough had happened to warrant that anyway, when one considered all the favours they had done for each other over the years. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there deciding, but he found himself standing, brushing himself down, and making his way back to the mansion. He made himself invisible to the party goers, and made his way up to the room.

“You’re late” came a voice from by the fireplace as Aziraphale stepped into the room, gently closing the door behind him. This room was as opulent as the rest, the fireplace large and ornate, a four poster bed big enough for four taking up most of the room, gilt framed paintings and golden candelabras liberally scattered around. The only light came from the fireplace and the candles scattered through the room. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he saw Crowley, sprawled indecently in a plush red velvet chair next to the fire. “I was beginning to think you weren’t coming angel” his voice washed over Aziraphale, making him shudder. “I...uh... you... you said I still...owe you” the angel stuttered, going red in the dim light. “Yessss... but...I wasn’t sssure you’d come all the sssame” he hissed, his s’s drawn out long. “Come here, angel.” A command. Aziraphale crossed the space between them before he realised he even had, as if his body was out of his control. He stood there next to the chair, uncertain of what to do next.

Crowley straightened in his chair, sitting up properly for the first time in the 6000 or so years they had known each other. He had a riding crop in one hand, which he had been rhythmically tapping against his knee. “Pull down your breeches and bend over my knee, angel” he commanded. Aziraphale did as he was told, the demons’ sharp knees digging into his soft flesh. “Are you ready for your punishment?” The demon hissed. Aziraphale gulped and nodded. “I need you to ssssay it angel.”  
“Y-yes... I’m ready” he said, hesitant, yet excited. Crowley caressed his round buttocks lightly with the crop, before gently smacking the angel across both cheeks with it. He did it again, a little harder. He stopped to appreciate the fullness of the angels’ ample behind before bringing the crop down once more. Again, slightly harder still. “You’ve been. A very. Bad. Angel.” He said softly, between smacks. Aziraphale swallowed, then whispered “harder.” Crowley smirked.  
“Harder?”  
“Harder...please” the angel whimpered.  
“That’sss better.” Crowley brought the crop down harder, eliciting a yelp from the angel. “You’ve been so very _bad, _angel. But you’re being good for me now, aren’t you?” Aziraphale just nodded, until the crop came down harder. “Yes!” he yelped. Crowley smacked him squarely across both cheeks again with the crop, making the angel squirm. He leant over and placed the crop on the carpet before bringing his hand down, hard. The angel yelped again, louder, and the demon revelled in how red he had made the angels’ behind. So plump and flush with colour. He felt the angel relax after a few seconds.

“It’sss not over, angel. Not until I say so. Now ssssit on my lap” he demanded. Aziraphale awkwardly got up, then straddled Crowley. The demon pulled Aziraphales’ breeches down enough to reveal his Effort, hard and desperate for attention. He could feel Crowleys’ eyes on him even with his glasses on and suddenly felt embarrassed, his face glowing hot. “Don’t be ashamed, angel” Crowley spoke so softly Aziraphale almost thought he had imagined it. One hand snaked around Aziraphales’ waist, pulling him so that he was sat directly on top of the demons’ crotch, and the other wrapped around his cock. His touch was so light, so delicate that Aziraphale felt as if he would melt. He leaned forward and kissed Crowley, square on the mouth, his soft lips meeting the demons’. Crowleys’ mouth opened in surprise and he felt the angels’ hands cupping his jaw. He let out the tiniest moan as the angels’ tongue slipped between his lips, but as he felt the angel move to untie his necktie he pushed him back roughly. “I’m punissshing you, remember?” He hissed.  
“Punishing? I wasn’t punishing-“  
“Enough. If you can’t keep your handsss to yourself I’ll have to tie them” the demon interrupted. He pulled the angels’ lace necktie off. “Put your handsss behind your back” he ordered, and Aziraphale did as he was told, still looking confused. Why would Crowley think a kiss was punishment? Crowley leaned forward and tied the angels’ hands behind his back. He lingered there, leaning on the angels’ shoulder and breathing in his scent just a little longer than necessary, and Aziraphale relaxed a little, his eyes closed, feeling the quickfire beat of the demons’ heart next to his.

The demon pulled back again. “Where was I?” He murmured. “Yesss. I was punishing you, you have been ssssuch a _bad _angel.” He grinned wickedly. “A bad angel, succumbing to lust like thisss” he leant back a little, surveying the angel; hands tied behind is back, collar undone, frock coat askew, breeches pulled down only enough to free to his cock, red faced and sat on the demons’ lap. “Whatever shall I do with you?” He asked, grabbing the angels’ backside and pulling him closer once more. Aziraphale whimpered as Crowleys’ teeth found his neck. He bit a trail down the angels’ exposed throat, undoing shirt buttons as he went. He stopped halfway and ran his tongue all the way back up to the angels’ Adams’ apple, making him shiver. One hand toyed with his cock again, slowly, teasing. The other hand wound into the angels’ curls, yanking his head back and making the angel yelp as he bit his exposed throat again. He felt a little precum dribble down the length of him as Crowleys’ hand gripped him tighter.

“No no no angel, not yet” he whispered in Aziraphales’ ear, making him shudder. His hand ran down from his curls, down his chest, toying with the blond curls there, before finding a nipple beneath his shirt. He pinched it, hard. The angel gasped, arching his back. He could feel Crowleys’ own erection beneath him, and he began to grind against it, matching the pace of the demons’ hand around him. Crowley leant back again, enjoying the spectacle of the angel half undone, desperately rubbing himself against him. “You are sssuch a _bad _angel” he said, softly. He grasped the angels’ throat with his free hand, and Aziraphales’ eyes fluttered closed as another moan escaped him. He tightened his grip and his other hand moved faster on the angels’ throbbing Effort. Aziraphales’ breathing grew more and more ragged, his grinding more desperate. Crowley tightened his grip a little more, and as precum oozed down the length of the angels’ cock he leant in closer. “You’re being ssso good for me angel. But I think you’ve had enough” he stopped moving his hand, relaxing his grip on the angels’ cock, but tightening his grip on the angels’ throat. “N…no... p-please” the angel gasped, rubbing himself more frantically against the demon. The demon chuckled. “P...please Crowley...” he moaned, leaning on to the demon. “You want more?” Crowley asked.  
“Y-yes... oh God yes” he whimpered. Crowley raised an eyebrow.  
“You _are_ being bad tonight angel... taking the Lords’ name in vain like that. Sssso very, very _bad.” _

He waved his hand lazily. “Get up, angel. Go to the bed.” He watched as Aziraphale awkwardly wriggled off of him and made this way across the room. He got up and followed, barely a shadow passing in the dim light of the flickering fire and candles. He pulled off the angels’ coat, then pulled down the angels’ breeches further. “Do you want me, angel?” He asked, and Aziraphale could hear the hesitation in his voice. “Oh yes Crowley. Please...” He gasped, loudly, as Crowley gently slid a finger inside him. It felt so good he was almost undone on the spot. “Ssstay with me, angel. I’m not done with you yet” the demon chuckled, his breath hot on the angels neck. He guided the angel to lean over the bed, which somehow seemed higher than Aziraphale remembered. He began to rhythmically slide his finger in and out, achingly slow. He suddenly withdrew his finger, making the angel moan, before spanking him squarely across the bottom. The angel cried out, biting his lip. He slid his finger back inside, tracing circles around the outside with his index finger before slowly slipping it inside too. The angel moaned and moved toward the demon. He rubbed circles with his thumb that made the angel arch his back.

“Are you ready for me angel?” Crowley asked softly. “Y-yes..” he moaned. Crowley spanked him again. “Please!” He yelped. He pulled down his own breeches, and rubbed himself achingly slow against the angels’ entrance. “Sssorry angel? What was that?”  
“Oh you wicked thing...” Aziraphale moaned. “Pleaseee...” he whined.  
“Please what?” The angel could practically feel the demons’ smirk as he rubbed his hard cock against the angel. “Please... please _fuck _me” he moaned.  
“Sssuch a filthy angel” he grinned, grabbing the angels’ backside with both hands, slowly guiding himself in. He eased himself in gently. He’d never admit it but he was far more concerned with the angels’ comfort than he was his own enjoyment. And by Satan was he enjoying himself. The angel felt so tight around him, so good. “Ahhh-angel” he moaned without thinking. He compensated by thrusting hard into the angel, who gave a loud, satisying groan. He pulled the angel up, so that he was standing again, thrusting slowly. He held the angel by the throat, his other hand grasping the angels’ thick, hard cock.

“Jussst how long have you wanted this angel?” He hissed into Aziraphales’ ear.  
“S-so long” the angel stuttered as Crowley thrust into him again.  
“How. Long?” The demon asked, between thrusts.  
“I...I can’t. Can’t remember” he lied. Crowley knew he was lying, but was still satisfied. Clearly it was longer than the angel wanted to admit. Crowley sunk his teeth into the angels’ throat, sucking a little, leaving a trail of bruises as he held the angel in place. Aziraphales’ hands grasped at Crowleys’ shirt tightly as Crowley fucked him, leaning back into the demon. His eyes fluttered shut as the demon picked up the pace, his hand tight around the angels’ Effort.

Crowley knew he wouldn’t last much longer, but he wanted this to last. He might never get the chance again. Aziraphale was thinking the same thing, savouring every moment. “Come for me angel.” Crowley whispered in his ear. Aziraphale leant back against him, his head on the demons’ shoulder as he came, hard. “Oh Crowley” he whimpered, the ecstasy still building somewhere deep inside him as Crowley pounded harder. “Azira...phale” he gasped, shuddering as he came inside the angel, both of them undone. Time seemed to stand still as they stood there like that, Crowleys’ thin arms wrapped around the angel, eyes closed, breathing in the warm scent of the angel. Aziraphale relaxed into him, feeling the warmth and contentment radiating from the demon.

Suddenly Crowley remembered himself, remembered that they were supposed to be enemies, that this was stolen time. Something that shouldn’t have happened, and probably wouldn’t, ever again. He cleared his throat and released the angel, untying his hands, pulling up his breeches and miracling away the mess with a gesture. “Good evening, angel.” He crossed the room, leaving Aziraphale looking a little hurt and confused next to the bed. His shirt was undone, breeches around his ankles, hair still ruffled. Crowley tried to fix that image in his mind, for later. “W-wait!” the angel stuttered. Crowley turned, hopeful. “Y-you... you won’t... tell anyone about this... w-will you?” _Oh. _Crowley crossed the room, eyes aflame behind his glasses. “You think I’d tell people? Worried I’ll brag to all my demon _friends _that I desecrated an angel? Tell them all about my _conquest?” _he spat. Aziraphale flushed scarlet. “N-no. Of course not. I just would hate to see you get in trouble on my account, that’s all” his blue eyes were brimming with tears. _Oh. Fuck. _Crowley thought. Before he knew what he was doing his hands were cupping the angels’ face and he was kissing him, as if his very life depended on it. Aziraphale kissed him back, confused but happy all the same. Crowley broke away as quickly, pupils wide behind his glasses. “Don’t worry yourself on my account angel. I’ll be fine.” He walked towards the door once more. He turned back to get one last look at the angel. “I’ll be seeing you” he said softly, before gently closing the door behind him.


End file.
